


End Of The Year

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [74]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Years, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Questions, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 06:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17319575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader questions what new years is about.





	End Of The Year

All day, talk show after talk show showcased various tips on how to get tipsy, what were the trends which would follow the coming season, and how to get a start on your new diet. Really, what was next? Who knows, but you weren't ready for a diet yet. 

“Rick?”

“Mhm?” 

“You know what I don't get?”

Muting the TV, he turned towards you and nodded. “Yes, m-mi corazón?”

“Why does everyone get so excited over New Years? I mean, the new year starts the next day. What's the difference?”

“Gosh, that's a-a good question. I thought it had t-t-to do with everyone gathering together to enjoy how they made it through another year. And um - they're ready f-for a fresh start.”

“Hmm, I don't know, but that's ok. I guess it doesn't really matter as long no one gets hurt. Right?”

Pressing a kiss on your temple, he smiled. “Th-that's right.”

“But I don't want to party. I just want to stay home, but didn't I you have a party to go to?”

“I-I-I did,” he explained, scratching the back of his neck, embarrassed at the thought of it. “but it's - the Citadel New Years party goes on for a-a week, and it's - I-I-I would rather not…um, d-do you understand where I'm going with this?”

If you thought about the kind of parties other people had, but mix it with drugs, hard liquor and ten times the intensity in which came from Ricks, you could understand why it wasn't so appealing. That much you could understand. “Yes Rick, I do. Though, what does that mean we'll do? I mean next year? What comes after today?”

“Gosh, I-I-I-I don't know,” he confessed. “but I have a-a few plans. And whatever does happen, I guess we'll have t-to wait and see. As long as w-we have each other, then I think we're going to be just fine. What do you think?”

Smiling sweetly up at him, you agreed. “I think so too.”


End file.
